It's a Matter of Trust
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: A girl gets abducted, her brother shot and Daddy's not picking up the phone? Can Horatio figure out what's going on with this twisted family and figure out what's got Calleigh acting strange?


**Title: It's a Matter of Trust**

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Summary: When one twin gets abducted and the other shot can Horatio figure out what's going on inside this twisted family and get Calleigh to open up to about what's going on that's got her arriving to work late?**

**Author's Notes: Not really sure where this one is going, I really just started it for the hell of it and as a way to work around my writers block for my other stories. I DO NOT own any of the CSI team members or anything that you recognize but I do own the plot line along with Connor and Isobel McAdams, Aleksandra and Vanessa. So please don't sue, unless you want the dust from under my bad, then just ask because you can have all of them for free. **

* * *

Connor McAdams sat in an AP Calculus class at Bradley High School wishing he could be anywhere else but in that damn classroom. The teacher, Mr. Lyons, was droning on and on about things he already knew and didn't really give a shit about at this point. Honestly, when was he going to use Calculus in his life? Looking out the window he saw his twin sister, Isobel and a few of her friends returning from lunch carrying bags from the local deli in their hands. As they walked up the sidewalk to the school's main entrance he saw a black Escalade roll up behind them.

The side door was thrown open and he watched, in a combination of growing interest and horrot, as three men clambered out and ran up the walk towards the three girls. He saw them brandish objects that could only be guns and he heard the girls screams as the three men grabbed Isobel and started dragging her towards the car. As his classmates turned to see what all the commotion was all about Connor had bolted out of the class room as his teacher shouted "Mr. McAdams!"

Ignoring his teachers cries of confusion and the growing number of screams he leapt down the stairs three at a time. As he whipped around the corner he bowled over his AP English teacher and although he shouted an apology he didn't stop running, the image of his sister being dragged away at gun point permanently imprinted in his mind. Reaching the front door he pushed it open and saw his sister still kicking and fighting at her attacks. Taking off towards he called "Isobel!"

He saw her look at him and the sight of her mascara running down her face and her normally perfect ponytail half out a surge of anger swelled up in him. However, even as he ran towards them one of the gunmen aimed his gun at him and fired two shots in his direction. Connor threw himself to the side but that didn't prevent one of the shots from hitting him in the thigh. He shouted out in pain and clutched at his leg but his eyes never left the car as his sister was forced inside and the vehicle.

Even with his hands bloody and slippery Connor undid his belt and made a torque around it to try and stop the bleeding but that was the only thing he could do before the pain became to consuming. He closed his eyes and began to say the ABC's, to take his mind off the pain "Connor! Oh my god Connor you've been shot!"

That was Vanessa, Isobel's friend and even through the haze of pain Connor couldn't help but laugh at her statement of the obvious "Vanessa" he groaned "What did you see?" he asked

"Conner, you shouldn't be talking." That was Aleksandra, Isobel's best friend since pre-school "Ms. Rosin called the cops and an ambulance as soon as you sent her flying on the staircase. She was super pissed until she saw you were shot."

Feeling that his strength was beginning to fade Connor closed his eyes but Aleksandra smacked his face lightly "Oi" she chastised "If you're smart enough to give yourself a torque when you got shot, then you should know not to close your eyes. Stay with me."

Nodding, even though it made the world in front of him spin, he opened his eyes "Isobel" he muttered "Isobel."

Before Aleksandra or Vanessa could respond the sound of sirens could be heard and both girls backed up as EMT's ran over to him "What's your name son?" another voice asked, that wasn't one of the paramedics.

This voice was strangely reassuring to the bleeding boy who cared more about finding his sister than anything else "Connor." He choked out "You've got to find my sister."

"I know Connor, we will. Right now can you tell me anything you remember about your sister's kidnappers?"

"Yes sir I can. There were three of them and they came out of a black Escalade. I think the license plate number was 3U4 F8RS."

"You have a good memory." Horatio said "Can you remember anything else?"he asked as the EMT's moved Connor from the ground to a gurney.

"They were all in dark clothing, not black, maybe navy blue and they were wearing masks." Connor replied "Please, just find my sister."

"I will son, I will." Horatio promised as the boy was loaded into the ambulance.

Horatio watched as the ambulance disappeared around a corner and vanished out of sight before turning back to the crowd of people. Out of the crowd his keen cobalt eyes saw Eric getting witness statements and Ryan on the phone with, who he could only assume was someone with access to traffic cameras. It was then that he noticed Calleigh was missing from the crowd.

Horatio approached Frank, who had just pulled up in "There are about six classes full of teenagers who saw a girl get abduction and her brother get shot, we need all their statements."

"On it." Frank said and grabbed four other officers to head inside the high school.

Turning his attention back to the fact that Calleigh was missing he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He got no answer and that worried him slightly but this was Calleigh he was thinking about, she could handle herself. However before he could completely turn back to the growing mass of confused school administrators that needed an explanation he dialed her number one last time.

"Duquesne." She answered the phone.

"Calleigh, its Horatio."

"Oh gosh, Horatio I'm so sorry I'm not there yet." She sounded flustered.

"It's okay, is everything alright?" he asked

"Yea, yea everything's fine. I just overslept and woke up to see the missed call, as soon as a saw it I headed over here."

It was a lie, Horatio knew that but he didn't pursue it at the moment, right now he had to explain why he needed to help Eric, who was getting no where with the two girls who had been with both Connor and his sister. As he made his way through the crowd he saw Calleigh's Hummer pull up and noted the look of agitation she wore as she stepped out, however it was soon hidden beneath her classic sunshine smile.

"Ladies." He said as he arrived next to Eric "My name is Horatio Caine."

"You're that cop from the news." One of the girls said, she was tall with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was average in height but had the build of an athlete "I'm Aleksandra." She said quietly

"I'm Vanessa." Her companion said.

"Do you think you two could help me by telling me what you guys saw."

The once hysterical girls seemed to calm down in the presence of Horatio Caine and they started to tell their story, Aleksandra started "We were just coming back from Lucille's, it's this local deli and most of the kids at Bradley go there for lunch. We were walking up the front walk when we heard this guys shout something out the window of the car. When we turned to see who was shouting stuff these three guys got out of the van." She broke off unable to control her emotions any longer.

Vanessa picked up where her friend had left off "She started screaming, we all did. They told her to stop fighting or else but she wouldn't stop so they just start dragging her towards the car. Next thing I know Connor comes tearing out of the building like a mad man. I don't know how he knew what was going on but he was trying to save Isobel. One of the gunmen saw him and shot at him twice."

"You're sure Connor was shot at twice?" Horatio asked

Both girls nodded "Calleigh" Horatio called over to the blond CSI "these young ladies say that there were two shots fired at our gunshot victim. One shot is still in Connor but the other is around here somewhere, get Ryan to help you look for it."

"Sure thing." She said with a smile that seemed a little bit to happy and went to find Ryan.

Horatio turned back to the two girls "What can you tell me about the McAdam's twins?"

The two girls exchanged a glance before Aleksandra said "Can we talk about it somewhere not so…" she trailed off.

"Public." Horatio suggested and both girls nodded "Alright, let's see if we can get a classroom." He said and the three of them ventured inside the school.

Once they had found an empty classroom the two girls sat down "Connor and Isobel's home life isn't the best, if you know what I mean." She started "They spend more time outside their house then in it, hell they probably spend more time in my spare guest house then in their own house."

"Was it abuse?" Horatio asked gently

Aleksandra shrugged "They didn't really talk about it much but if there was Connor took most of it. I would sometimes see him with a black eye, a cut lip, bruises or walk with a slight limp but for him that was never out of the ordinary."

"And why was that?"

"He's a black belt in karate, had classes three nights a week. Connor was like a James Bond mini, both he and Isobel. He's in karate, can surf, ride horses, speaks four languages, knows his way around a computer better than anybody I know. I dunno really, anything they wanted to do they did, from what Isobel said her dad was the kind to pay people off to shut them up."

"So they're rich?" Horatio asked

Aleksandra and Isobel shared another glance "All three of our families are on the wealthier side of life but their family has always been a bit odd." Vanessa said "I've only known them since we started high school but I've never met their dad and they don't speak about a mother."

Aleksandra nodded in agreement "I've known both of them for a long time and I've only met their dad once and he scared the crap out of me."

"How so?"

"I went over to their house one evening to see if Isobel wanted to go see a movie with me. She hadn't been picking up her phone so I just went over to ask her and when rung the doorbell he answered. He asked who I was and then why the hell I was at his front door, after I explained he told me that neither of them were home and to piss off." Aleksandra explained

"Did anything else seem strange or out of place?"

"Sometimes cars would come and go in the middle of the night or, even stranger than that, would be when boats would dock on their pier at like three am. There would be all these guys dressed in black, some with foreign accents others that just didn't speak English."

"Did you ever consider calling the police?"

"What would I-" Aleksandra started but was broken off as the door was flung open and a very well dressed, older looking woman rushed in screeching:

"Aleksandra darling are you alright! I heard there was kidnapping and a shooting and I got so worried!"

Aleksandra cringed as her mother embraced her in a too tight hug "Yes mom, I'm fine. It was Connor that got shot and Isobel that was kidnapped."

"Oh my" her mother said exclaimed "Why are you in here with this man?" she asked, turning to glare at Horatio "She didn't do anything wrong Mr…" she trailed off.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I'm a police officer. Both your daughter and her friend were witnesses to the McAdams kidnapping and shooting."

At this Aleksandra's mother broke out into another round of hysterics, clutching at the arm of her daughter "Mom" Aleksandra groaned and pushed her mother away "I'm fine."

"Ma'am I need to finish talking to your daughter but after that she can leave." Horatio explained

"Ah, yes, of course sorry officer. Aleksandra I'll be waiting right outside if you need me."

"Sure thing mom." Aleksandra said "Sorry about that, she's a bit overdramatic."

"It's not a problem, listen, and if you two ladies need anything"he began and pulled out two of his cards"just give me a call, anytime." He said and both girls nodded "One last question, do you know of anyone that would want to either of the McAdams'?"

"No, they got along great with everyone. Sure there were a couple of guys that got a little bit to feely up on Isobel but if she didn't handle them, Connor made sure they didn't touch her again." Vanessa said

"Can I have their names please?"

"I think it was Damien Cooper and Frank Barron, two real sleaze balls if you ask me."

"Thank you, you two can go now."

After escorting Aleksandra and Vanessa to the company of their parents, Horatio reentered Bradley High School and found Ryan "Did you get anything off of the traffic cameras?"

He shook his head "No, nothing but the school set up security cameras around all the entrances and exits so I'm going to try and see if we can get something off of them."

"Good work Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said and continued on his search to find Calleigh.

Along the way he saw Eric who was helping Frank and a few others talk to the kids who had been in classrooms that could have seen something "Eric, how's it going?"

"Seventy three teenagers who may or may not have seen something, this is going to take a while." He replied

"Keep me posted." Horatio said and finally found Calleigh who had shifted from looking for the missing bullet to attempting to contact the McAdam's father "Calleigh."

Calleigh jumped slightly but quickly recovered and turned with her sunshine smile "Hey handsome, Isobel's friends tell you anything interesting?"

He nodded, noting the flinch but deciding to address it later because for now there was a missing girl and her brother with a gun shot wound "We need to take a closer look at the McAdam's family, both girls said they got a weird feeling from the dad. Did you have any luck contacting him?"

Calleigh shook her head "I've tried the contact number that he gave the school but he hasn't picked up or returned any of my calls."

"Alright, do we have a work number or address?"

"He lists his home as his place of work and he didn't give a work address."

"What about the mother?"

"Nothing listed."

Horatio sighed "Well then, sounds like we are going to have to make a house call."

"What about if the kidnappers call?"

"I don't think this is our typical kidnapping. From what one of our witnesses said it sounds like the father was into some pretty shady stuff."

"Shady like how?"

"Boats arriving late at night carrying people with foreign accents, strange packages, all signs that point towards drugs or arms dealing."

"So you're thinking the father already knows about the kidnapping and that's why he's not answering your calls."

"Exactly."

"Let's get to that house then." She said and headed out of the classroom, Horatio following suit.

* * *

**A girl gets kidnapped, her brother gets shot trying to save her and Daddy's not answering the phone, this does not look good. Can Horatio find out what's really going on inside this twisted family? Or, maybe more importantly, what's going on with Calleigh that's got Horatio wondering if what's wrong? **

**Thanks for reading, **

**AllOverTheWorld **

**P.S. **

_**I'll Never Let You Go**_** will get updated tomorrow!**


End file.
